


Giving The People What They Want

by Dantrash1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, if only this happened, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantrash1/pseuds/Dantrash1
Summary: As they perform their final show during Interactive Introverts, Dan wonders if it's time to give the people what they want. Contains slight interactive introverts spoilers.





	Giving The People What They Want

Countless shows, a ridiculous amount of fans and far too much screaming and Dan and Phil were finally on the last show of their tour. Their sweaty faces beam at the crowd and the atmosphere in the auditorium is electric. 

They glance at each other, a silent conversation happening in their loaded gaze. We’ve done it. We’ve done another sold out world tour. Their last show had been a haze of adrenaline, laughter and inside jokes. The audience seemed to lap it all up like excited Shibu Inu’s. Phil had nearly shot Dan in the balls and had said at least three distasteful innuendos. Dan on the other hand had been as sarcastic and brooding as ever but happiness had radiated off him in waves.

As they prepared to take their final bow, perhaps their last bow ever in front of a tour audience, Dan saw the highlights of the last couple months in front of his eyes like a cinema projection reel. Watching Phil devour mouthful after mouthful of Pancakes, beating him at Mario Kart and Phil blaming it on his ever present motion sickness as their tour bus conquered the world. Phil beside him was remembering Dan grumbling in the mornings hunting for cereal in the Tour Bus cupboards, taking selfies together in front of various awe inspiring landmarks and ending each day with a meal and tired laughter.

As he took in the smiling faces gazing up at him as if he planted each star in the sky, Dan inhaled deeply and wondered if they had really given the people what they wanted. They had had done intricate, weird poses from yoga and they had become “Sister Daniel” and “Not Nice Lester”. But were silly role playing and electrocution games enough Dan wondered. This tour had all been about really connecting with their audience and showing them a side of themselves they hadn’t before.

As Dan looked over at the man he shared every aspect of his life with, he realised that it was finally time to share with his audience just how much Phil meant to him. Dan tried to communicate this all the Phil with just his eyes but he could tell by Phil’s confused expression that this message was too complicated to deliver telepathically. Summoning all his strength and courage, Dan took a deep breath and faced their audience.

‘We vowed to give the people want we want, do you think we fulfilled our promise?’ Dan asked. He was met with piercing screams which he laughed off, eyes hardened with determination. 

‘I’m glad you think so but I think it’s finally time to let you guys fully get to know us and fully get what you want.’ Dan said and was met with deafening silence. Phil’s face was twisted and his mouth was open as if he was about to object. 

Before Phil could foil Dan’s plan, Dan closed the distance between them in three easy strides and wrapped his hands around Phil’s neck, pushing their mouths together. Despite Phil’s shock, he melted quickly with Dan’s passionate embrace and gripped Dan’s shirt as if to hold onto his sanity. Dan briefly deepened the kiss before releasing his hold on Phil and taking a few steps back.

Turning to the audience hesitatingly they were met with silence and shocked faces. Time stood still. Dan raked his hands through his bedraggled hair as he began to regret his decision. The silence then erupted in thunderous applause and screams even louder than normal.

‘Phil didn’t even know I was going to do that,’ Dan said, laughing nervously and shooting Phil an apologetic glance. 

‘I was just thinking back over the tour and realised that we had not truly let you guys see the real us and had not 100 percent given the people what they want.’ He looked to Phil and Phil beamed back at him. 

‘We will upload a video explaining everything soon but for now just know that we are sorry for lying and that we did so to protect our relationship which is the most important thing to us and always will be.’ Dan felt a weight dissolving from his shoulders. Phil walked over to Dan and hugged him, grinning.

‘A lot of you have noticed that we haven’t been hiding as much recently and that has been a conscious decision. We wanted to share this part of our lives eventually but unfortunately same sex relationships are still frowned upon. But we see your support and that has kept us going through the years of anon hate.’ Phil said, his voice shaky but full of resolve. 

Dan’s cheeks glistened with sweat and a few tears and he kissed Phil again, drinking him in as if he held the secret to eternal life. Phil deepened the kiss this time and they gripped each other greedily until wolf whistles jostled them apart.

‘We better get going before you all burst into flames from surprise but we just want to thank you all for supporting us all these years and thank you for coming to see us in real life. We will be seeing you back on the internet. Please try to see us for more than just Phan though, as much as it’s amazing that is is indeed canon.’ Dan said, voice high with emotion. 

‘Bye guys!’ Phil added and lead them in a bow. With one last look at the audience and each other, they left the stage hand in hand. As they made it backstage and stared at each other in shock, they felt safe in the knowledge that they had truly given the people what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first phanfic I've written in a while! let me know if you enjoyed and if you have any prompts for me comment them or send me an ask over on my tumblr darrenklainefan :D


End file.
